Ramadhan1a Tickles Tortures Annet Myer/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment Logo
Ramadhan1a Tickles Tortures Annet Myer/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment Logo Is a Video. Cast *Steven as Ramadhan1a *Julie as Annet Myer *Kidaroo as Macusoper *Princess as Azura Summary: Ramadhan1a Has Been a Bad Plan to Tickle Toturing Annet Myer, He Visits Annet's House, & He Tickle tortures Her. Later, Azura Comes In, & Tell Annet's Truth, & Ramadhan1a Getting in Trouble. Macusoper Sends Him to Tobis Entertainment Logo, & He Is Jumpscared By Tobis Entertainment Logo, & Go to His Room for 1,000 Weeks. Transcript Part 1 Ramadhan1a: Man. I am so bored. What am I going to do instead of sitting watching The Biscuit Brothers on PBS Kids? I know. Now that I am back to life after Favian Mendoza revived me, I'll kidnap Annet Myer and tickle her feet with acrylic paint because she won't let me buy Inside Out on Blu-ray and her game on Nick Arcade sucks! (Cut to: The Lakeside) Ramadhan1a: Right then, Annet Myer, this time, I am going to kidnap you. Annet Myer: (in Finn's deep voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!!! Ramadhan1a: (in Captain Underpants' voice) Tra La Laaa! (changes to Steven's voice) You, are now trapped, now can you make fake VHS openings such as Inside Out from 1974, Free Birds from 1955, The Penguins Of Madagascar from 1964, Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs from 1968, Rio from 1981, and Coraline from 1991? Annet Myer: No, that is not going to work. Ramadhan1a: Okay, I am gonna tickle torture you because you are not wearing boots. (Ramadhan1a then grabs out acrylic paint) Ramadhan1a: Okay then, tickle torture time in three two one! began to tickle Annet Myer's feet with yellow and blue acrylic paint, he doesn't like it at all! Ramadhan1a: (laughs like Lana from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) (20 minutes later) Ramadhan1a: Now, can you make fake VHS openings to Castle in the Sky from 1970, Digimon the Movie from 1980, Kiki's Delivery Service from 1969, and Sailor Moon S: Hearts on Ice from 1973?! Annet Myer: Never! You stupid boy! Ramadhan1a: Okay, you ask for it! began to paint Annet Myer's toes with red and white acrylic paint and it made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor 20 year old green haired girl can't take that tickle torture any longer! BlueKraid will be in serious trouble for this! Annet Myer: (laughs like Medli from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) Azura: Don't worry, Annet Myer. I'm here to protect you! And as for you, Ramadhan1a, you are in dead meat now! Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania angrily surrounded Ramadhan1a and began violently beating him up forming a dust cloud Part 2 Final *Macusoper: (Does a Baragon roar) RAMADHAN1A!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE AND IN HYPER MEGA DEAD MEAT!!! *(He Gets In trouble) *Macusoper: Ramadhan1a, How Dare You Tickle tortured Annet Myer, That's It! You're Grounded Grounded Grounded For 1,000 Weeks. I'll Sent You to Tobis Entertainment Logo. *(He Sends to Tobis Entertainment Logo) *Ramadhan1a: Oh Man!!! That Logo Is Going to Scare Me. *(Tobis Entertainment Logo Jumpscares Him) *Ramadhan1a: (In Kidaroo Voice) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'M JUMPSCARED BY TOBIS ENTERTAINMENT LOGO!!! *Macusoper: I Don't Care, Go to Your Room Now, Or I'll Destroy Herditary DVD. *Ramadhan1a: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Category:Ramadhan1a's Grounded Days Category:Grounded Videos by AnimeGamer1